Level E Oneshot
by SouthStar
Summary: Tells the story of how the Level E vampire was killed by Ichijo Takuma... Through his eyes... . I had fun doing this :D


**Okay, so this is something random I just did! I was just reading a fanfic about Zero and it reminded me of Level E vampires which led me to this. It's through the eyes of the vampire that was killed by Ichijo Takuma. Rated T for some language and violence... (The language probably wasn't necessary but you know I'm pretty pissed right now!) Anyways, tell me whatcha think! R&R! :D**

**(C) All characters to Hino-sensei!**

**~Silent**

* * *

He watched hungrily as the little girl walked into the shop with that damn hunter. Her sweet blood scent drifted to him, making me even more aware of the crazy beast inside of him. A small part of his conscious somewhere cried out as it knew what he was going to do. This was no time to feel guilty!

"I am the damn monster!" he growled, crouching on the rooftop and watching the girl through the window with glaring red eyes. She was his prey. He hissed as she came out again, this time with a waitress. They sat down together. It looked like she was talking about something that made her happy. Soon a sad expression came on her face as she stared compassionately at the silver-haired hunter. A waitress came over, causing the hunter to leave abruptly, leaving the girl alone. The corners of his mouth turned upward in what must have been a crooked smile. This girl's blood would be so delicious. With so many emotions, the quality of her blood sure was going to be high!

The girl walked out of the shop alone, calling out for the silver-haired hunter. She rushed down the alley where I was waiting for her. She banged her arm into a stray pole and I watched it bleed out surprisingly fast, soaking the fabric of her jumper in blood.

"So painful…" she muttered, clutching her arm tightly and closing an eye against the pain. "Oh, Darn…" she looked around her warily. He moved to the other side of the alley, the hunger starting to get the best of him.

"Where did you go…?" the girl trailed off. Her heart started beating faster. Unable to take it anymore, he leaped down off the building, a hand with claws extended outstretched, aiming straight for her heart.

There was a sharp bang sound as her damn hunter's weapon intercepted his hand. He laughed at her pitiful attempts to stop him. But still, she was robbing him of what was sure to be a good meal. The scent of blood hung thick in the air

"Ghhh." he grunted, pushing on the damn rod harder. He could feel it starting to bend under the pressure he was exerting. He outstretched my fangs into the girl's face, enjoying her frightened reaction.

"Vampire…!" she exclaimed, backing up with a fearful expression on her face.

"You blood… Smells delicious!" he gasped, his bloodlust making it hard to speak. His eyes glowed red with insatiable desire as his prey backed up a bit more. He smirked at her as she felt her own helplessness welling up inside of her. A small rustle registered on his senses but he paid it no mind. He himself was intent on the kill.

"Let me… Drink it ALL!" he laughed greedily, inching closer and then suddenly lunging. Something intercepted his attack. He glared at the intruder, pissed.

"Still in a daze… Yuuki?" the damn vampire hunter said coldly, and suddenly took the damn rod in his hands and jabbed at him. He could hear the hiss of the weapon's protest.

"Zero..!" the girl exclaimed. She really was on the slow side, the damn bitch! She fell down to the ground, her knees apparently too weak to hold her when her hero had come to save her. "Why are there vampires in this sort of place?" She asked, obviously out of it. She squeezed her wound tight, obviously nervous around the 'tough-guy' hunter. She babbled on about some meaningless crap while he assessed the damage that hunter had done to him. Not much, just a bruise. That would heal easily, with that sweet blood!

"We shouldn't let humans see this creature." The vampire hunter looked coldly at him. He laughed insanely. That damn hunter couldn't control him! He growled menacingly at the hunter, feeling his body lusting for that girl's blood. He wanted to suck her dry and then the stupid hunter, too.

"… Blood…!" He growled out loud, captivated by the sweet scent.

"You were originally a human, right…" the silver-haired hunter said, looking down at him with a pitiful look. He glared at him loathingly, his entire body giving off an intense "I don't want your pity!" aura.

"Yeah! So what?" he growled, leaping up for another attack. He laughed as he saw the resolve in his eyes crumble. Suddenly, a searing pain sliced through my back. He followed the feeling as it spread up his entire body, through his head and on his face, down to his legs which were scraped by the sharp blade. He felt a sickening sound and he felt himself go entirely numb. And suddenly, everything went black. The world was no more. His meaningless existence had ended.


End file.
